An Innocent Evil
by CaptainKai01869
Summary: A young girl meets the Bladebreakers: Me! in this self-insert story and she ends up in trouble. Who can help her? *A Beyblade self-insert story*
1. An Old Threat Emerges

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way, the only character I own is myself and anything else I use in this story is purely coincidental.

Note: This is a self-insert story and entirely in my POV so sorry if it goes wrong a bit. I've never wrote in POV before.

**An Innocent Evil**

Chapter 1: An Old Threat Emerges

It was a sunny day in Japan. I was walking down a street just thinking how ordinary my day had been so far when I came up to a dojo. Just as I was about to walk past, a little kid ran out the doors and into me. We both fell backwards.

"Ow, watch where you're going, girl." said the boy as he stood up.

"You, shrimp." I said as I looked up.

A navy haired teen, looked like Tyson of the Bladebreakers, showed up and stared between me and the little kid, who I guessed then was Daichi.

"Wrong nickname. He's monkey boy." said Tyson.

"Tyson!" yelled Daichi and he started to fight with Tyson.

A girl with brown hair and ruby eyes came out. If these two boys were Tyson and Daichi, then she must be Hilary.

"What's going on?" she asked as she helped me to my feet.

"Monkey boy ran into me." I answered.

Hilary giggled and introduced the boys. "This is Tyson aka Dope." she said as she indicated to the navy haired teen. "And this is Daichi aka Monkey Boy." and she indicated to the short, red haired kid.

"I'm Dawn." I said.

"I'm Hilary." she said smiling.

Both boys frowned at Hilary. I looked past them to see a blonde haired teen battling a raven haired teen. That must be Max and Ray. Over by the wall was the amazingly handsome dual blunette: Kai.

Hilary then turned back to me and asked: "Do you want to come in and dust off? Have a bite to eat?"

"No, I'm fine." I answered, but my stomach rumbled slightly making the two boys laugh.

"We have plenty of food." said Hilary as she rolled her eyes at Tyson and Daichi.

I just nodded and went inside with them. Later at the dinner table, Tyson and Daichi were stuffing it all down and Hilary was trying to eat without feeling ill. I just ignored them and continued eating my own food.

"Hey, Tyson. We didn't know you had a visitor, and a pretty girl at that." said a blonde haired teen as he came in and sat down. A raven haired teen sat next to him.

I was just putting a mouthful in and stopped as I registered what the blonde had said.

Hilary looked towards Tyson and Daichi. They were too fussed with eating to bother introducing me to the two newcomers.

"Dawn, this is Max." she said indicating to the blonde haired teen. "And this is Ray." and she indicated to the raven haired teen.

Both boys nodded to me as I smiled at them.

"You'll have to wait before meeting our last team-mate. He doesn't talk much and doesn't join in with these group meals." finished Hilary.

I chuckled and said to myself: "That sounds like Kai."

Then Tyson looked up and said "He's a grouch." making us all chuckle slightly, except me, who lightly smiled.

A minute later, he said "You're sharing with Hilary tonight, by the way, since you're both girls."

I said "What makes you think I'm staying the night?"

"Only if you want to." he answered as he took another mouthful.

"I'll have to ask my mum." and as I stood up, Tyson said "Wait, where's Kenny?!"

"He's researching at home." said Max after he swallowed his mouthful.

"Oh, you'll have to meet him tomorrow then." said Tyson to me.

I nodded and left the dojo to phone my mum. I stood by a wooden post and dialled the number. As I waited, there was no answer so I left a message saying I was with the Bladebreakers, they're trustworthy and I'd see her tomorrow.

I walked out into the yard and looked up at the stars, thinking how lucky I was to meet the Bladebreakers. A sudden splash brought me out of my thoughts and I turned to see Kai and his blade obviously having just landed in the pond. I walked over to him.

"Don't say a word to anyone. I have a reputation." he said as he retrieved his blade.

"Don't worry, the last person's reputation I'd ruin is yours'." I said and watched him.

He put his blade back in his launcher and said "Who are you and what are you doing here anyway?"

"My name is Dawn and the monkey boy ran into me earlier." I answered and Kai smirked that I had used Daichi's nickname. "And you're Kai, I assume?" I continued, though I knew of course.

"Yes I am. Do you blade at all?" he asked.

"No, not me. Haven't pulled a rip cord in at least eight years. I gave up on it." I said.

Kai looked at me slightly surprised. He hadn't heard of many people who had tried blading and ended up giving up.

"I give up things too easily, unlike you I've heard." and I smiled slightly. Kai looked at me seriously and I stepped back.

Kai's eyes then noticed a shadow jumping down into the bushes behind me and he started to glare. Thinking he was glaring at me, I backed away, but he said "Dawn, don't move." and I said "What's wrong?" and Kai walked up to me.

He looked towards the bushes and said "All right, come on out of there." and the person came out.

He had dual black and red hair, but his eyes were bright green and he wore a unique outfit.

"Oh, it's only you, Ozuma." said Kai as he lowered his launcher at last. "What do you want?"

"To give you a warning Kai. There is a powerful threat who will come to cause trouble for your team. Unfortunately, I don't know who they are or when they will show up." said Ozuma.

"I'll tell the guys tomorrow." said Kai and Ozuma nodded then turned to me.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Dawn and I only just met the Bladebreakers today." I answered.

"You have to leave before the enemy finds out you're friends with the Bladebreakers." said Ozuma.

"I'm leaving tomorrow anyway." I said and Ozuma nodded. He placed a hand on my shoulder, then jumped up and over the wall and left.

"The sooner you leave, the better, Dawn." Kai said as he thought about what Ozuma had just told them.

"I'll leave in the morning, Kai. You have to tell your team-mates about this threat." I said.

"Tomorrow, when they are all awake and together." said Kai and I nodded. The both of us headed towards the house and entered.

"I'm sharing with Hilary." I said as we reached the rooms so Kai said "Good luck." and smirked as he headed into the room he shares with Ray. I frowned at his back and headed down to Hilary's room.

I entered and sat down thinking about my interesting day. I had met the Bladebreakers and their handsome captain. I chuckled to myself lightly and then thought about Ozuma's threat as I slowly fell asleep.

The next morning, I slept in and when I got down for breakfast, I met Kenny. Afterwards, I went outside and checked my texts. I sat on the porch and my mum had sent four texts, all of them funny and about how could I trust the Bladebreakers and when I'm coming home. I chuckled and Tyson came over.

"You got a good joke, Dawn?" he asked.

"No, just some texts from my mum." I said and showed him the texts. He chuckled more and said "Are you leaving soon, then?"

"Yeah. Kai doesn't want me around anyway." I said a little disappointed.

"He doesn't want me around, but he has to accept it." said Tyson.

"Well, I know for a fact Hilary wants you around." and I smirked as I walked over to where

Kai was. Tyson watched me with a look that read "She wants me here? Really?!"

Kai looked at me and said "You said you were going to leave in the morning. It's midday."

"I will leave, Kai. You have to tell your team everything." I said.

The guys all then came over so I said "Now's your chance, Kai."

And so Kai told them about Ozuma showing up and this powerful threat.

"Powerful threat." said Ray thinking.

"Could be Boris, or Borsch, or whatever his name is." said Daichi.

"Daichi!" shouted all the guys that Daichi still didn't remember Boris' name properly after all of the BEGA business.

"So, a powerful threat. If it's Boris or your grandfather, we're in trouble." said Ray to Kai.

"Not Boris or Voltaire." said Kenny nervously hugging his laptop in fear.

Kai nodded. He didn't want to see those two again.

"It could be Zagart. I mean, it doesn't have to be Boris or Voltaire." said Tyson slightly wisely.

Kai turned to me and said "You have to leave now and we'll make a plan." I nodded, got together the small amount of stuff I had and headed to the doors.

As I was about to walk through, a man with a gun came in. I screamed and the guys ran over. When they got there, the man had me by my hair and a smaller gun to my head.

"Don't any of you move or else." said the man.

Tyson stepped forward and the guard said "Don't move, Tyson, or she is finished."

Daichi frowned and Hilary said "Leave her alone. She isn't one of us."

Ray said "She's right. Leave her alone."

Then Max said "Who is your master anyway?"

"My master?" said the guard and he stepped to the side, pulling me with him. The doors both opened wide and a man with spiky purple hair and a trench-coat on walked in.

"Boris!" the guys all shouted in surprise.

"What do you want?" asked Kai in anger.

"To put the Bladebreakers down. Your grandfather wants to see you again, Kai. Will you come or must I take extreme measures?" answered Boris.

Kai looked towards me. I had started to whimper and tears were falling down my cheeks. Kai turned back to Boris and said "I'll go willingly, but only if you release her."

"You are in no position to make deals, Kai. Anyway, she is just as useful to us as you are." said Boris and Kai raised an eyebrow in confusion. How could I be just as useful as him?

Boris walked towards me and said "Such a pretty thing. Shame we have plans for her." and he stroked my cheek lightly. He then said to the guard: "Take them."

He put on a gas mask, as did the guard, leaving us confused until he threw two smoke bombs. As the gas was released, we all coughed.

Daichi and Kenny went down first, then Tyson and Hilary, then Max, then Ray. Kai coughed and looked around as best as he could with his eyes half open and saw that I was already unconscious and he turned his gaze to Boris and said "You'll pay for..." then he collapsed and his vision blacked out.


	2. Black is Evil and Evil is Black

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way, the only character I own is myself and anything else I use in this story is purely coincidental.

Chapter 2: Black is Evil and Evil is Black

My eyes opened slowly and I tried to get my brain to register what my eyes were trying to see, but everything looked black, dark and it felt cold. I soon registered the slightly rusted metal of...bars! I was in a cell. I gasped in fear and then heard a sound next to me.

I looked into the cell next to mine. Sitting against the wall was Kai with his arms crossed. He wasn't showing an ounce of fear, but looked very serious.

"No one can blame you for being scared, but don't show it to Boris or Voltaire." he said.

I knew Kai was right, but I thought it was unlikely I'd be able to hide my fear. I sat nearer to the bars adjoining my cell to Kai's and he lightly placed his hand on my shoulder. We heard a groan and looked to the cell opposite and the other Bladebreakers were waking up at last.

"Where are we?" asked Hilary as she looked around and when she registered the cells and black walls of this place she gasped. She looked over to mine and Kai's cells. "Are you two okay?" she asked.

"We're fine. How about you guys?" I asked.

"We all seem okay." she turned to Tyson who was just rubbing his eyes. The others were awake and Kenny was freaking out.

"No, not here. Not here. This is bad, this is very bad. No, not good..." Kenny ranted on until Hilary said "Cool it, Chief."

At that moment, Daichi woke up properly and looked around. He looked alarmed, not only because they were all locked up, but because it was dark, black and cold. He was an outside person and didn't like being trapped like this.

"This is very bad. I don't like this! I hate it!" he started to yell and ran around in circles like a madman until Tyson grabbed him.

"Daichi, calm down. You have to relax or else it'll be a lot worse for you." said Tyson as he held onto Daichi desperately.

Daichi relaxed and sat down. Ray and Max didn't look too calm, yet not showing panic or fear. In my cell, I turned back to Kai and he looked at me. Our eyes met and I couldn't help but lightly smile, though there was nothing to smile about. Kai just smirked and we heard the doors open. We all turned towards the sound and Boris entered with two guards flanking him either side.

"Did you guys have a nice sleep? It's an honour to have you back in our clutches, especially you, Kai, and having your lady friend around makes it easier for us." he said as he approached our cells.

"You're a freak." said Daichi and Tyson grabbed him again. Boris just hn'd and shrugged, turning back to me and Kai. Kai was angry, but hiding it from Boris because he knew better than to reveal emotion to the man who had tried to beat it out of him all those years ago when he was a child.

"The boss wants to see you two together, so come on, get to your feet." said Boris.

One guard unlocked my cell and the other entered Kai's cell. The guard in my cell pulled me to my feet while in the other cell, Kai got up himself, but as he stepped forward, the guard hit him in the back with the butt of his gun to make him move faster. Kai left the cell frowning. I was pushed out of my cell and stumbled, but caught my balance back then we were told to follow Boris to the boss' office. We both knew that meant Voltaire.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we reached Voltaire's office, we were pushed through the door. We just stood there for a moment looking at the chair behind the desk, it was facing the window. The chair turned and we saw the face of Voltaire. Kai looked normally at him, but my fear showed, even if only a bit.

"Welcome back, grandson. You weren't planning to not introduce your new girlfriend to your dear grandfather were you?" he asked smirking slightly.

Both me and Kai showed signs of anger at Voltaire, but Kai wanted to know something, so decided to stay on Voltaire's good side for now.

"So, what is your plan this time, grandfather?" he asked calmly.

"You have a role to play in it, grandson, so I'm sure you can wait and see." Voltaire answered and turned to face me. "Since you are almost like a granddaughter-in-law to me, I have a little gift for you." he continued smugly.

Kai growled, but looked concerned.

"What could you possibly have that I could want?" I asked.

"This." he said and pressed a button which made a portrait slide to the side and revealed a safe. It was unlocked and a small stand came out with a black box on it.

"What is that, grandfather?" asked Kai, playing nice to find things out.

"Just a little gift from me to her." he said and placed the box in my lap. I opened it out of curiosity and in it was a black beyblade with a black sphinx as the bit.

I gasped slightly and Kai saw the blade clearly. He looked angry and asked "So, what is that and what's it for?"

"Black Drazier. Use it well, girl. I'm sure my grandson will teach you the basics of using a blade, but once that's done, your alliance with the Bladebreakers will be broken." continued Voltaire.

"I'm not doing that." said Kai with his fists clenched.

"You will, grandson, or both you and your girlfriend will be punished and I'm sure you remember the punishments here." Voltaire said.

Kai looked at me and he remembered the punishments he had been through. He didn't want me to go through it, so closed his eyes and nodded. I looked scared and said "Forget that. I'm not using the blade." and I actually threw it down and ran out of the office.

"Your girlfriend has no brains." said Voltaire to Kai and then he crossed his office and spoke into a com-link. "Guards, keep an eye out for a young girl. When you find her, take her to Training Room 1 and give her a few of Biovolt's lessons." Kai looked up and was furious, but Voltaire didn't notice.

"_Oh, Dawn. I know you won't escape and now you'll suffer._" said Kai to himself sadly and looked towards the corridor that led out of the office.

"Boris, take my grandson back to his cell. Once his girlfriend has been found and taught some lessons, he can teach her how to use her new beyblade." said Voltaire.

Boris nodded and Kai left the office following him, his head bowed in sadness, though not so obviously that Boris or his grandfather would punish him for it. He worried about me...


	3. Severe Punishment

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way, the only character I own is myself and anything else I use in this story is purely coincidental.

Chapter 3: Severe Punishment

I had run out of Voltaire's office and was now running down the corridors of the abbey looking for an exit. I soon realised this wasn't too smart. I didn't have a clue where I was going which was the whole point of the abbey's corridors being a maze.

"_This is very bad. I shouldn't have done what I did, but otherwise I'd have been under the control of Black Drazier already._" I said to myself as I ran down another corridor.

I turned a corner and quickly backtracked. There was a guard at the end of that corridor and fortunately had his back to my direction so didn't notice me.

"_Oh, how did I get into this mess? I should have listened to Kai when he told me to leave before._" I asked myself and managed to get past to the next corridor without being heard.

I kept running, looking around to make sure no one was around to notice me. I was scared because I knew if I got caught, I'd be lucky to survive Biovolt's punishments. I ran around another turn and banged into someone. I fell backwards and looked up slowly...Boris!

"Ah, perfect. Glad to find you still in our abbey..." and he stopped thinking of my name.

He pulled me to my feet and stared down into my scared eyes.

"Well, what is your name?" he asked.

He shook me slightly and I said "Dawn..." then he let my wrist go for a moment.

"Okay, you." he called to a guard. "Take her to Training Room 1. Master Voltaire ordered to have her taught in Biovolt's lessons."

The guard came over with a comrade and they grabbed my arms and dragged me off to the training room. I knew I was in for it now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the dungeons, Kai was brought back down and pushed into his cell.

"Don't get too relaxed, Kai. You won't be here long before teaching the girl some tricks." said the guard as he left the dungeon.

Kai sat down in the cell and sighed. The other Bladebreakers in the cell opposite looked across.

"Kai, what's going on? What have they done to Dawn?" asked Hilary.

"Voltaire offered her a Black Drazier and she refused to use it and ran out of the office." Kai said and the others gasped.

"Black Drazier? That sounds bad, whatever it is." said Tyson.

"She left the office. This place is a maze, she won't escape will she, Kai?" asked Ray.

"I hate to admit it, Ray, but I agree with you. She won't get away. She doesn't stand a chance and now she'll have to suffer Biovolt's punishments like I once had to." Kai said.

The others all looked scared.

"What exactly do Bio-whatever do to people for punishment?" asked Daichi.

"Biovolt, Daichi. It's an acronym for Beybladers Intent On Victory Over Lawless Tyranny." explained Kai. "And what they do for punishment is some of the worst punishments you will have ever heard of." he continued as he looked down at a couple of thin scars on his arms.

"Oh, that sounds horrible. And your grandfather is the guy in charge? Man, you've had it rougher than I originally thought." said Daichi quietly in fear and shock.

Kai just sat back with his eyes closed thinking.

"_I'm sorry I let this happen to you._" he thought sadly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Training Room 1, I was pulled in and stared around, it was a big, circular room and looked very dark and eerie. One of the guards switched a light switch on and some lights flickered. I knew I was in trouble now, but this was not going to be nice and it made me shiver in fear.

"You disobeyed Biovolt and you'll pay for it." said one of the guards as he and his comrade got out a whip each and approached me.

I stared up at them in fear and closed my eyes when they brought their whips down. My arms were soon covered in scratches and cuts. I felt pain more than I ever had, but couldn't do anything about it.

"Why are you taking a break? Keep teaching her the lessons." came Boris' voice over a comlink.

"Okay, boss." said the guards.

One guard made me turn around and his comrade started to strike my back multiple times. I started to scream more at this point.

"This is fun, but she's not very stubborn." said the guard striking me.

"Who cares really? As long as she does learn our lessons." said the other guard.

I soon fell forwards and tried to stop myself, but my arms couldn't from the pain so I landed hard.

"Now finish it. Break her down." said Boris from the comlink.

Both guards brought their whips down and continuously struck my back over and over again. I gasped and screamed with every hit and blood was pouring out of my wounds. They finally stopped and I lay flat, barely breathing as every time I inhaled, it hurt my entire body.

"She's broken, boss. She's barely breathing and can't move a muscle without pain." said one guard into the comlink.

"Well done, guys. Take her back to her cell so the others can see what's happened, then we'll arrange the plans for Black Drazier's use and her lessons from Kai." said Boris.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the cells, Kai was really worrying. It was getting darker, but enough light left to see.

"I hope Dawn will be okay." said Hilary.

"I can't lie to you, Hilary. She may live, but she won't be okay." said Kai quietly and sadly.

"She 'may' live." said Daichi in shock. "You don't know for sure. This place is horrible."

Kai nodded and the doors were opened. They all turned to face the sound and two guards walked in dragging something behind them.

"Oh no..." Hilary mouthed and she stared wide-eyed as the guards threw me into the cell and I landed with a groan and didn't move.

"She will soon be ready to use Black Drazier, so we'll be back to get you two tomorrow evening." said the guard to Kai.

Kai growled as the guards left then he looked over at me. The others looked over too.

"Dawn..." said Hilary slowly.

"Are you okay?" asked Tyson a little stupidly.

Kai looked over and worried that I wasn't moving, but he noticed I was ever so slightly moving my chest as I breathed in and out slowly.

"Is she...?" asked Daichi.

"No, she's not dead, Daichi. She is brutally injured, but she's alive." said Kai slightly shakily in anger.

He looked at me again and I slowly tried to move, but failed so just stayed lying flat on my front.

"Just rest for now, Dawn. I'll watch over you best as I can." said Kai quietly so only I could hear him.

I tried to nod and my eyes closed so I fell asleep. Kai wiped a tear away and sat back against the wall.


	4. First TryOut With Black Drazier

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way, the only character I own is myself and anything else I use in this story is purely coincidental.

Chapter 4: First Try-Out With Black Drazier

The following morning, I woke up to see a little light, but mostly the normal darkness. I was about to try getting up into a better position, but then the memory of my punishment came back and I gasped in pain making Kai look up from his sleep.

"I'm not going to ask how you feel. I can tell." he said and I looked over at him.

I managed to just about move so I was sitting up, but it took all of my energy and I sat back against the wall next to the bars adjoining my cell to Kai's.

"I'm sorry, Kai." I said slowly.

"What for?" he asked.

"For not listening to you back at Tyson's dojo and also for getting into this mess." I answered.

Kai just sighed and turned away from me for a moment.

"It's more my fault for not trying to protect you." he said.

"I don't blame you, Kai. In fact, the only people we can blame is Voltaire and Boris." I said and I growled lightly, but winced since every part of my body ached.

In the cell opposite ours, Daichi was whining and Kenny was whimpering, but the others were mainly worried what Voltaire had planned next.

"Dawn, how are you feeling?" asked Hilary as she turned to face me, then she gasped with her hands over her mouth.

My clothes were ripped. My top had slashes in it, mainly on the back fortunately and my trousers were slightly ripped too. The wounds on me were still dripping small amounts of blood. The guys looked as best as they could at where I had been lying before and saw a puddle of blood. It made Tyson feel funny while Hilary grabbed him and had to turn away from it. Daichi looked disgusted and Kenny was more scared.

"I feel like I've been run over by two trucks." I said and winced as I moved slightly.

"Those injuries will heal...in time. Won't they, Kai?" Hilary asked the dual blunette.

"They will heal, yes, but they are going to need serious medical treatment, so we have to get out of here or..." answered Kai, but couldn't continue his sentence.

I gasped slightly and Hilary stared.

We turned around as the doors opened and three guards came in and approached mine and Kai's cells.

"It's time for you to use Black Drazier." said one of the guards to me.

I looked up weakly and the guard opened my cell and entered.

"Well, come on, get on your feet." said the guard and pulled me up by my wrist, but I could barely balance and I stumbled, making the guard grab the back of my hair so I stayed upright.

"I can't..." I muttered weakly and the guard pressed me against the wall and punched me in the back twice.

"Stop! Please!" Hilary cried out, but Ray stopped her, knowing the more she begged, the more punishment I went through.

The guard punched me again and my screams echoed through the dungeon. The Bladebreakers in the cell opposite were trying to look away and block out my screams, but it was impossible. Kai was obviously furious, but trying not to show it if he could help it.

"Okay, don't overdo it. She has to be able to launch a blade, remember." said the second guard who was waiting outside with the third guard.

The guard punching me stopped and backed away from me. I was more or less slumped against the wall trying not to fall.

Then Boris walked in and when he saw how weak I looked, he smirked.

"That's perfect. She's weak enough now." and he entered the cell and came over to me.

I looked up at him slightly. I was shaking and trying to stay on my feet.

"Yeah, she's weak enough all right. Completely broken." he said and held my chin up in his hand.

"Get off of her!" shouted Kai suddenly.

Boris turned to Kai in surprise. He never expected an outburst like that from a former student of the abbey.

"What are you going to do about it, Kai?" asked Boris and he turned to the guards and nodded.

Two of them came into my cell and pulled me out of the cell. The third guard went into Kai's cell and got him to his feet. He pulled his arm free of the guard's grasp and left the cell.

"Okay, Dawn. Time for you to start making use of your new best friend." said Boris smirking and placed Black Drazier's blade into my hand.

I stared at it in fear again, but I tried to relax and just held it in my fist as I looked up at Boris.

"Take them to Training Room 6 and put them to work." he continued.

"You're insane. She won't be able to train like that." said Tyson.

"You'll be surprised what she will be able to do once Black Drazier is in control." he finished and left.

"Come on, you two." said the guard.

He and his two comrades left with me and Kai between them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we reached the training room, we were pushed in and the guards started to leave.

"You two better get some training done, or you'll be in so much pain. I feel so sorry for you." the guard said sarcastically and laughed evilly as he shut the door behind him as he left.

I was still barely standing, but it really hurt to. Kai watched me and felt horrible, but knew worse would happen if he didn't do this, so he got his launcher and blade out.

"Come on, Dawn. We have to do this or we'll both get into trouble." he said.

I looked down in fear, but got out the launcher Boris had given me on the way down to the training room, then placed Black Drazier in it.

"Okay, now position your legs slightly apart and hold the launcher like this." said Kai and he demonstrated how to hold it properly.

"Right. Got it." I said and copied him.

"Okay, lift the launcher slightly higher or your blade will go flying straight down into the ground and you want it to land on the base." he said and I lifted my launcher higher and slightly winced.

"Now that you have your position, pull back the ripcord and make sure you pull it at the right angle." said Kai and he demonstrated. He pulled the ripcord and his blade went flying from the launcher and landed perfectly and spun in a circle and then started to spin in place at his feet.

I tried and the blade landed very wobbly and I groaned in pain from the launching process.

"That wasn't too bad for a first try, but I'm afraid you have more to do before you can control that blade." Kai said and I nodded weakly.

After a few more painful tries, I was able to launch the blade and make it move successfully.

"You've done well for the condition you're in." said Kai and he came over to me. "But we do need you to control its power before we're let off the hook."

"I don't want to...stop. I need to keep going..." I said weakly.

"_**I know what you want, Dawn. You want more power and I can give you that.**_" said a deep voice in my head.

"_Black Drazier? Is that you?_" I asked the voice and it indicated 'yes'.

"Keep teaching me, Kai. I have to learn more." I said in a firmer tone which surprised Kai.

"Okay. Well, you've done what you can, except controlling the power." said Kai.

"Fine, then I'll control it. Let it rip!" I shouted, slightly quietly, but I released the blade and it landed perfectly.

Kai watched in concern.

"Black Drazier, go for it." I said and the blade glowed. The glow surrounded me and I started to groan in pain and I collapsed.

"Dawn?" asked Kai in concern.

The glowing intensified and I let tears pour from my eyes as the black glow sparked all around me. It then disappeared and I fell to my front.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Kai asked and knelt down to help me.

"I'm fine. Back off, Hiwatari." I said and pushed him away. He frowned, but guessed that Black Drazier had got control over me now.

I looked around the room and smirked evilly.

"_I'm new and improved._" I said to myself and called my new blade back to my hand.


	5. Darkness Takes Over

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way, the only character I own is myself and anything else I use in this story is purely coincidental.

Chapter 5: Darkness Takes Over

Back in the dungeons, five hours had gone by and the Bladebreakers didn't have a clue what had happened to me and Kai. Tyson was lying on the cell's floor staring at his beyblade hoping Dragoon would give him some answers.

"This is stupid. Why are we left sitting around not having a clue what's going on?" asked Daichi loudly as he jumped up from where he was sitting.

"Daichi, we're just used as hostages, probably so Boris and Voltaire can make Kai and Dawn do what they want them to do." said Hilary.

"She's right, Daichi. We mean nothing to those two. If Kai or Dawn disobeyed orders or if they didn't care about us, we'd be beaten and left for dead already." said Ray.

"We are in so much trouble." Daichi whined as he sat back down.

"We have to make a plan to get out, then we can help Kai and Dawn." said Max.

"Knowing Kai, he's making plans already." said Tyson as he placed his blade back in his pocket.

"He might be, but it is nice to have a back-up plan isn't it, Tyson?" asked Kenny.

"I guess, but it won't be easy." answered Tyson and the others all nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over in the training room, I had been practicing continuously and was now close enough to being the perfect blader. Kai had been training himself, but was so concerned about me that he hadn't got very far.

"Go Black Drazier, attack!" I commanded and my blade circled around and smashed into the wall, but instead of stopping it created a hole and then I called it back to my hand.

Kai watched me and sighed, then he heard the door open and looked round.

"You two have done enough for today. I'm proud of you, Dawn. You've mastered Black Drazier when only this morning, you couldn't even launch a blade." said Boris.

I just smirked and Kai called his blade back then walked over.

"You will be taken back to your cell, Kai." Boris continued and beckoned a guard over.

Kai just turned away from Boris and followed the guard out of the room.

"And you, Dawn, can come with me. We need Voltaire to inform you of the next stage." finished Boris and I nodded then followed him out of the room.

"It will also give me a chance to thank Master Voltaire for this opportunity." I said to Boris as we walked down towards Voltaire's office.

"He'll be most pleased with your co-operation since his own grandson failed him a few years ago." said Boris.

"Yeah, such a fool. He got a taste of true power and then gave it away. He must have been tricked somehow or he would not have made that mistake." I said.

"Exactly, and you will not fail us like he did." said Boris and I smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we reached Voltaire's office, Boris knocked on the door.

"Come in." said a voice on the other side.

Boris opened the door and we entered.

"Master Voltaire, she has mastered Black Drazier and it's time to take her to the next stage. Pardon me for being curious, sir, but what is the next stage?" Boris asked his boss.

"Take a seat, Dawn." said Voltaire.

I did and Boris stood not far behind me. Voltaire faced us properly and smiled evilly.

"I'm proud of you for having got so good so quickly, Dawn. You are indeed the perfect candidate for Black Drazier." he said and I smirked.

"Thank you for this opportunity, Master." I said and Voltaire nodded.

"So, now I'd like to say that I can finally test a little something out which would have been used on Kai had he not cast Black Dranzer aside." said Voltaire and Boris looked up slightly in surprise.

"This sounds interesting. May I inquire as to what this 'little something' is?" I asked, but Boris interrupted.

"Master, if you're thinking what I think you're thinking, then it's not a good idea and we never intended to use it on Kai." he said.

"You need a sense of high intelligence and a need to take risks for this, Boris. And yes, okay, I wasn't going to use it on Kai, but only because he was strong enough on his own to handle Black Dranzer. He needed no extra work done, so to speak." said Voltaire.

"I see, Boss. Okay, then let's go for it." said Boris and he backed off from his small argument.

Before Voltaire could continue, I spoke up.

"What do you mean Kai could handle Black Dranzer on his own? I can handle Black Drazier on my own too."

"No, you can't, Dawn. You haven't got the physical fitness of my grandson or the same strong mentality as him. This experiment will help with that." Voltaire said, keeping his patience with me for now.

I just nodded. That was true and I knew it, so I waited.

"Now that's sorted we can begin preparations for the test." said Voltaire and he turned to Boris who nodded and left the room.

"Am I supposed to know what this test involves, Master?" I asked curiously and slightly nervously.

"Why not? I could not tell you and leave it as a surprise of course." said Voltaire and he walked over to me.

I looked up at him with a straight face and he bent down and whispered into my ear. He then backed away as what he had said sunk in and I gasped in shock and slight fear.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the dungeons, Kai had been put back in his cell and the others asked him what had happened.

"We had to train and now Black Drazier has control over her, so I assume they're moving to the next stage of their plan." said Kai.

"So, where is she now?" asked Hilary.

"She was taken to Voltaire's office and that's all I know." continued Kai.

"This is awful, we can't just keep sitting around here. We have to help her." said Tyson.

"I know, Tyson, but without a plan, we're sunk, so I just hope she'll be okay." said Kai.

"She better be. Shame we can't get through to Mr. Dickinson or someone. Anyone." said Daichi.

The others nodded and Kai looked up with a sigh.

"_You can do it, Dawn. Break free of Black Drazier before anything else happens to you._" he said to himself.


	6. The Worst Kind Of Combination

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way, the only character I own is myself and anything else I use in this story is purely coincidental.

Chapter 6: The Worst Kind Of Combination

The following day in the dungeons when the Bladebreakers woke up, they immediately looked over into my cell. It was empty since I hadn't returned from Voltaire's office.

"I wonder where she could be. She could be in danger and we can't help her." said Hilary in worry.

"Try to remain calm, Hilary. We will help Dawn. She'll be okay." said Kai and the others looked over in slight surprise.

"I hope she'll be okay. It's my fault she even got involved with us." said Daichi as he remembered running into her that first day she met them.

"Don't blame yourself, Daichi. None of us saw this coming." said Tyson.

"He's right, Daichi. This is all just a big mess and we should have been more on guard." said Ray.

"Knowing Boris and Voltaire they might have got us in the end anyway." said Max.

"They didn't just want us though, they wanted Dawn and they got her, but we'll help her for sure." said Kenny.

"Of course we will. She'll make it through anything they do to her because I'll be there to help her." said Kai suddenly and slammed his fist against the wall surprising the others.

"Don't worry, Kai. You won't have to help her alone. We'll be here to help as well." said Tyson and he smiled at Kai and Kai smiled back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over in a small room a few floors up I was sitting on a chair staring at my black blade thinking about what Voltaire had said to me the day before. I wasn't even sure if I had a choice in this, but if I did, then forget it. It sounded scary and dangerous, plus evil and unnatural.

"_Black Drazier, this is wrong. I'm not sure if I want this. It sounds scary and so wrong._" I said to my bit beast.

"_**Dawn, listen to me. This is something new and may sound scary, but that doesn't mean it's wrong.**_" answered Black Drazier.

"_But can I trust it? Will it benefit me?_" I asked.

"_**It's trustworthy, I promise and it'll benefit both of us, I swear.**_" said the bit beast with a slight growl.

I nodded and then heard the door open. It was Boris.

"So, Dawn, are you ready for this?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I answered, lying slightly.

"Okay, then follow me, and step lively. The sooner this is done, the better for us all." said Boris and he left. I followed him.

We walked through the corridors until we reached a wide room with a test tube in it. Voltaire was standing in front of it with a few guards and when he heard the door open, he turned around.

"Ah, Boris. Good, good. She's ready is she?" he asked.

"Yes sir, she is. We can begin the test whenever you feel fit to." answered Boris.

Voltaire nodded and turned to me.

"It's time, Dawn, to test an experiment we've been planning for a few years. Come forward." he said.

I stepped forward and faced the tall test tube in front of me. A guard pressed a button and it opened.

"Go on in and get comfortable. This may not be your nicest experience." said Voltaire smirking slightly.

I entered the test tube and turned around. I just stood straight and waited. The tube was closed up and Boris turned to a guard who nodded. I gulped silently and waited.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the dungeons, the Bladebreakers were really freaking out, especially Kenny and Daichi. Tyson and Max were freaked yet calm while Ray was also calm, yet more serious. Hilary was panicking, she was worried and Kai was worried too, albeit not panicking to the same degree as Hilary was.

"We can't wait around any longer. This sucks wind." said Tyson.

"I agree with you, Tyson. I don't know how, but I do. We can't keep sitting around when those freaks are doing who-knows-what to Dawn." said Hilary.

Kai just sighed and looked over.

"Listen you two. I want to help her, maybe even more than you do, but complaining and whining about it doesn't help so shut your traps." he said a little harshly.

Tyson was about to retort, but Max held him back and shook his head. Hilary looked towards Kai with sadness in her eyes. She never guessed he'd care for me that much.

"_I want to be able to help you. I have never felt like this for someone before and I hate sitting by when you could be in pain. Believe me, I will save you from whatever happens. I care for you._" he said to himself as he thought about me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the experiment room, the guards had been fussing over the buttons and totally pissing Voltaire off.

"You total amateurs. What do I pay you for? Get yourselves sorted or God help me I'll test my next few plans on you." he threatened and the guards shook in fear as they fixed the control panel.

"Master Voltaire, I'm sure this will work out, so perhaps you should give your men more chance." suggested Boris.

"I used to like you, Boris, but you are failing to live up to my expectations. Get those men back to full potential and get this experiment done." ordered Voltaire and Boris nodded.

After a few more minutes of fiddling with the controls, the guards nodded to Voltaire and he activated the final switch to start the experiment.

A beam of electricity came flowing through me and I groaned slightly, though I had the feeling Black Drazier was protecting me...a little bit at least.

"Come on, hurry up. Get Black Drazier's spirit free from that blade so he can begin his work on her." said Voltaire as he got excited by the experiment.

I opened my eyes in slight panic at that, even though I knew what was coming, sort of.

"Okay. Move it!" commanded Voltaire. He was getting impatient now.

Suddenly, a black smoke entered the tube and surrounded me, it entered my body through every accessible place causing many pains throughout me and I screamed very loudly.

"Better, now Black Drazier, take control and become one with her." Voltaire continued.

I continued to scream and I started to cry too. The black smoke was diminishing as it poured its way into me and I could hear the bit beast's voice in my mind.

"_**Mistress Dawn, relax. It's nearly over and then we'll be the best team in the world. You can hear me, Mistress, now relax.**_"

I felt my body go limp as the black smoke finished entering me and could no longer be seen.

"Perfect. Open the tube and take her to her room. Tomorrow she'll get used to the change and the day after can battle my grandson." said Voltaire.

I was taken out of the tube and carried to a room and was placed on the bed to sleep.

"Sleep well, Dawn, because when you wake up, Black Drazier and you will truly be one and freewill will be non-existent." said Boris and left the room leaving me asleep.


	7. Evils Plan Intensifies Slowly But Surely

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way, the only character I own is myself and anything else I use in this story is purely coincidental.

Chapter 7: Evil's Plan Intensifies Slowly But Surely

Down in the cells, the Bladebreakers were scared. They didn't have a clue what was going on and they were worried about me, especially Kai.

"This is ridiculous. We have no idea what could be happening to Dawn." said Hilary loudly and the others looked at her.

"I agree with you, Hilary, but there is nothing we can do..." started Tyson.

"No, Tyson. There has to be something we can do." interrupted Daichi.

Tyson was about to retort when he heard a sound from Kai's cell and looked round.

"What's up, Kai?" he asked.

"You are right for once, Tyson. There is nothing that can be done except have hope she has survived, though if she has, she's probably worse off." he answered.

"You what?! As long as she's alive, how could there be a problem?" asked Hilary slightly angrily.

"Black Drazier." answered Kai simply and everyone said "Oh yeah." and hung their heads slightly.

They heard the door open and Boris entered.

"Sorry to keep you in the dark, Bladebreakers. I should fill you in I suppose." he said.

"What do you want now, Boris?" asked Tyson.

"You've never had good manners have you, World Champion?" asked Boris slightly teasingly and Tyson frowned.

"More than you'll ever have." he answered and Boris was about to react when Kai got his attention.

"What have you done with Dawn?" he asked furiously.

"Why would you care what happens to her? You're a former student of the abbey, Kai, and you have no sense of emotion." said Boris. "Or at least you shouldn't have." he continued with a hard glance at Kai.

"You can't do much more to me." said Kai and his gaze fell. Boris realised Kai was referring to his own markings and believed there was nothing worse than that.

"You're right. We can't. There is nothing more special than being a part of Biovolt...and having a way to prove we own you." said Boris with a smirk and Kai growled angrily.

He left the dungeons and the others turned to Kai.

"Kai...you were marked by Biovolt?" asked Hilary cautiously.

"Yes." he said harshly. "They were removed and the triangles on my face at the moment are face paint, but it did happen many years ago." he continued quietly.

"Have they realised your triangles are face paint, and no longer markings?" asked Daichi slowly.

"Most likely. They aren't fools, they would know the difference between face paint and tattoos." said Kai and he turned away and the guys left him alone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over in the room I had been put in, my sleep had become restless. I was twisting and turning with the merger fresh in my mind and I could feel Black Drazier inside of me carrying out his plans to take over my mind. I started to groan and the door opened.

"_She looks ready. Black Drazier should have full control by now._" it was Voltaire and he watched in delight as I squirmed in pain while Black Drazier's control over me was finalised.

I woke with a start and jumped up from the bed.

"What's going on, Voltaire? Nothing feels right." I asked and my arm started to move by itself and I gasped in fear.

"_**Don't panic, Mistress. We are one and we will work together. I'm just practicing to make sure the experiment worked and I can take control of you if you disobey orders.**_" said the evil bit beast inside of me.

I gasped and Voltaire smiled.

"You see, Dawn. You're now one with Black Drazier. Merged to be precise. You share your body and mind with him now. I will make sure you understand this though: he has full control over what you do if you even think about disobeying." he said.

"So, I have lost my freewill, basically?" I asked in fear.

"Yes, child. You have and you will do all Biovolt wishes, so get ready. You'll be battling my precious grandson soon." he said.

"What? I can't battle Kai. With this sort of power, I'll hurt him for sure." I said.

"Listen to me, Dawn. I want this to happen, I wish for it. Black Drazier follows my wishes as I say, so you better think that over." he said.

I then started to groan in pain and Black Drazier did a slow, but evil, growl in my mind.

"_**You will follow his command and battle Kai. You'll do everything you are told by Biovolt or I'll just keep causing you pain.**_" said Black Drazier.

I continued to groan, but I couldn't fight this pain. It was burning away at me inside and I felt like I was dying, it was horrible.

"_Okay...Black Drazier. I'll follow...orders. I will battle Kai...and do whatever Master Voltaire wishes._" I said to the bit beast weakly.

The pain dropped suddenly and I was fine. I nearly cried, but kept my composure and faced Voltaire.

"When does the battle begin, Master?" I asked.

"Soon enough, Dawn." he answered and as if on cue, Boris entered. "Take her to the main courtyard and get her ready for battle."

Boris nodded and left. I followed him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the cells, the Bladebreakers were still quietly discussing plans. They were being ever so quiet, but could guess that Kai could hear them. It was a wide dungeon and their voices echoed.

"We have to help her, we know that. But how do we get out of these cells?" asked Max quietly.

"Well, we could always use our bit beasts, except they aren't too stealthy." whispered Tyson.

"Could any of us concentrate our power and somehow destroy the bars quietly? Like Kai with Dranzer's flame power." asked Ray, even more quietly, but Kai slightly looked over.

"It's possible I guess, but then that means Daichi could help. His Earth abilities could destroy them right?" asked Hilary quietly.

"Yeah, but Strata Dragoon is louder than most and I can't stop that." said Daichi slightly louder so Tyson made shh-ing sounds to him and put his finger on his lips.

"Quiet, Daichi. The guards can also hear." said Tyson.

Daichi nodded and quietened down.

"You can whisper all you want, guys. I don't think it will help us. Even if Dranzer could get us out." said Kai.

They heard the doors open and Voltaire walked in.

"You!" said Tyson, Ray, Max and Kenny.

Daichi and Hilary just looked up at the old man and Kai growled slightly.

"It's nice to see the Bladebreakers in my abbey, and welcome to some newcomers." he said as he glanced over Daichi and Hilary, then he turned to Kai's cell. "You better be battle-primed, grandson, because it's time to put Dranzer to the test, so to speak." he continued.

"What have you done to Dawn, grandfather?" Kai asked.

"All in due time, grandson. Just wait and see." he said.

He unlocked the cells and the bladers followed him to the main courtyard, for the battle they never wanted to have...


	8. Divide and Conquer

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way, the only character I own is myself and anything else I use in this story is purely coincidental.

Chapter 8: Divide and Conquer

When the guys entered the courtyard, Voltaire nodded to Boris who looked behind himself into the dark archway which led to a dark corridor.

"Grandfather, what is going on?" Kai demanded to know.

"Have some patience, grandson. This sort of plan needs to be taken carefully." answered Voltaire.

"Voltaire, you listen to me. Where is Dawn and what have you done to her?" asked Hilary bravely.

"She's fine. She's better than ever thanks to Biovolt." he answered and Hilary cringed slightly, but Kai growled.

"Where is she?!" Kai shouted at Voltaire and Tyson flinched at the loud volume in Kai's voice.

"Kai, don't be like that. You'll never see your girlfriend with that attitude." answered Voltaire.

Kai frowned and Daichi chuckled to himself immaturely.

"Better, now Bladebreakers, it's time to meet your doom and the end of your pathetic, worthless beyblading lives." he continued.

Voltaire turned back to Boris and Boris nodded.

"That's your cue, Miss Dawn." he said.

The others gasped slightly and from the dark shadows of the archway came a figure with slashed clothes covered by a long coat. It was me!

"Oh my..." said Hilary in surprise and covered her mouth with her hands.

"She has been treated so badly I can't believe she's even lasted." said Ray in surprise.

"She's tough, like the rest of us. It's her eyes that scare me." said Max.

My eyes, once a shining blue behind my glasses, were now a very dark blue, almost like black and were cold. Empty almost. Plus, I wasn't wearing my glasses anymore. Something Black Drazier had done supposedly.

"She looks unfit to battle, so why bring us all out here to face her like this?" asked Kenny.

"Because freaks don't care about her condition, as long as she carries out orders." said Daichi.

"She needs our help and we will help her." said Tyson.

"Dawn...I'm sorry." said Kai quietly.

Voltaire glanced over me and smiled.

"You look ready to battle them, so...Dawn, please walk forward. Your opponent will be..." he said and turned to the Bladebreakers. "Grandson."

Kai's eyes widened.

"No, grandfather. I can't battle her." said Kai and Voltaire frowned then turned back to me.

"Well, Kai, if you want to be like that. Black Drazier, show what you can do when you're merged with a human." said Voltaire.

At the last part, all the guys gasped and faced me.

"Did he say mer-ged?" asked Daichi confused.

"Merged, Daichi and it means that Dawn and Black Drazier are one. They share the same body." said Kenny.

"No way! That's abnormal." said Daichi.

"Screw abnormal. It's impossible." said Kenny.

"Obviously not, but what does it achieve?" asked Kai.

"You'll see." said Voltaire.

Black Drazier took that as the go ahead and started to increase his power inside me and I screamed in pain and fell to my knees.

"Dawn!" shouted Kai, but Tyson stopped him from running forward.

"Cool it, Kai. You shouldn't lose your temper." he said.

Kai pushed Tyson off of him, but kept back. I was starting to cry and Voltaire smirked.

"So, grandson. I'll ask you again, do you want to do as I say and battle her or watch Black Drazier torture her?" he asked.

Kai lowered his head and thought, but another scream from me made him decide and he looked up.

"Fine, grandfather. I'll battle her." he said.

"Kai, be careful." said Hilary.

"Good choice, grandson, now step forward." said Voltaire.

Kai approached the dish and got his launcher and blade out. I got mine ready too.

"I'm sorry this has happened to you, Dawn." he said as he faced me.

"I don't want your sympathy, Hiwatari. I got into this mess and now I'm a part of Biovolt. I'm sharing my body with Black Drazier and I'm stuck this way, so nothing you can say can help me." I said to him.

"Either way, I'm sorry and I mean it." he replied.

"Cut the yap. Now, 3...2...1...let it rip!" shouted Boris and we released our blades.

"Dranzer, hold her off." commanded Kai and his blue blade pushed against mine so I couldn't move it to get in attack position.

"Hm, not bad. You are a good blader aren't you?" I asked with a smirk.

"I'm one of the best and you know it, Dawn. I trained you, I know all your moves so your chances of winning are slimmer." he said.

"Maybe you have a point, but try this on for size. Black Drazier, emerge." I said, and Kai noticed I said it in fear.

"_**Okay, Mistress, but this will hurt a bit, so be prepared.**_" the bit beast answered in my mind.

A black glow surrounded me and the black sphinx emerged from inside of me.

"**It's nice to be able to move fully in the fresh air. Your days are done, Kai Hiwatari.**" Black Drazier said in a deep voice to Kai.

"No way, Black Drazier. You are the one who's going to lose. Dranzer, attack!" shouted Kai.

The red phoenix charged towards the black sphinx and clawed at it. He made his mark, but Black Drazier didn't react. A sudden yell from me caught Kai's attention and I held my hand over my chest.

"**You poor dope. I'm part of her remember?**" said the bit beast to Kai who gasped.

"I can't harm you without harming her. You evil, twisted..." said Kai and growled.

"Grandson, fight back. I want a show." said Voltaire smirking.

"Dranzer, retreat." said Kai and his blade backed off.

"Yes, go Black Drazier, finish him! Black Ray!" I shouted.

Borrowing more energy from me, Black Drazier shot a beam of black fire towards Dranzer, the phoenix screeched and some of the fire landed on Kai's arm burning right through his jacket and t-shirt against his skin.

"Kai, are you all right?" asked Ray.

Kai removed his jacket to check out the wound.

"It'll be okay, Ray." he answered.

"Okay, but be careful." said Ray.

"You're a stubborn fool, Kai." I said, but then groaned as Black Drazier took more energy from me and attacked Dranzer.

Again, the black fire fell all around and some landed on Kai's trouser leg and burnt through to his skin. The fire disappeared, but now it hurt Kai to stand.

"Black Drazier, stop." I pleaded, but the bit beast kept attacking. Kai tried to avoid the fire falling around, but it was making his leg worse.

"We have to help Kai." said Daichi and he released his blade. "Go Strata Dragoon!"

"He's right. Go Dragoon!" said Tyson releasing his blade.

"Driger!" "Draciel!" said Ray and Max respectively releasing their blades.

"Hopper!" said Kenny releasing his non-bit beast filled blade.

"Go guys. Save them." said Hilary cheering them on.

"**The losers all want to play? Well, bring it on.**" said Black Drazier and growled at the challenge.

"You're going down. Come on guys, let's work together." said Tyson.

"Can you do it without me?" asked Kenny as his blade bounced to a stop. Kai lightly smirked.

"Yeah we can, Chief, no worries." said Tyson. "Okay guys, let's do it!"

"Elemental Attack!!" the Bladebreakers all shouted simultaneously.

Their five blades joined in a circle and spun really fast. A multicoloured glow emerged and bore its way down to Black Drazier.

"**What is this****?**" the bit beast asked in panic. "**I can't block that****.**"

The multicoloured glow formed into a beam and covered Black Drazier destroying him with one final roar.

"We did it!" shouted Daichi and he jumped onto Tyson and hugged him.

"Guys, what about Dawn?" asked Hilary and the guys looked over at me.

I was barely standing, but I was smiling.

"Thank you, guys...thank you." and I fell to the ground.

Kai came over to me slowly because of his bad leg and picked me up in his arms best as he could.

"Dawn...I love you..." he said slowly and started to cry.

"Stop being a sissy." said Boris and pulled Kai off of me then turned to a guard. "Take them back to their cells."

The guard came over and did. The guys protested, but followed anyway.

"So what about Dawn?" asked Boris turning to Voltaire.

"She's failed us, like my grandson has before, so it's time she becomes Biovolt's property." answered Voltaire. "Take her to the marking room."

Boris nodded and grabbed me up by my arms then dragged me to this marking room. Once we were in there, he slammed me down onto a metal table and strapped me in. I opened my eyes slightly and wished I hadn't as I saw Boris bending over me with a needle in his hand.

"You failed us, Dawn. Now you'll become Biovolt's property." he said and began drawing blue triangles just like Kai's on my cheeks.

I screamed continuously until he was done and even after, I whimpered and my tears fell.

"Take her back to her cell now." said Boris.

A guard grabbed me and took me out of the room back to the dungeons.


	9. What Took Them So Long?

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way, the only character I own is myself and anything else I use in this story is purely coincidental.

Chapter 9: What Took Them So Long?

In the dungeons the guys were discussing the massive battle they had just experienced.

"That was so totally wicked. I never imagined we'd ever be in a battle like that." said Daichi as he started to imitate all the crazy moves Kai had done to avoid being turned to ashes.

"Daichi, stop that. We beat Black Drazier, great, but we don't know what happened to Dawn. She, and us all, are still in danger while we are in this place." said Ray.

Daichi sat down as he remembered that and Tyson sighed as he looked around their cell.

"I hope Dawn's okay. Only sickos could harm her more." said Hilary.

"Hilary, these are sickos, so anything could happen." said Tyson.

"I just hate those freaks for doing all this. Can't they ever give up and just leave us be?" asked Max.

"I guess not, Max. They keep thinking technology will outdo us." said Kenny.

"They have faith in power too. They keep thinking that the stronger the better." said Tyson and he looked over at Kai's cell.

In it, Kai was sitting against the stone wall at the back, eyes closed in deep thought, but he noticed that his team-mates' gazes had fell onto him.

"What?" he asked them.

"Nothing, but what do you think they've done to her?" asked Tyson.

"Is she okay, Kai?" asked Hilary.

"I don't know." he answered then heard a sound. "You'll know soon enough."

The doors were pushed open wide and a guard came in pulling me by my wrist behind him. He unlocked my cell and pushed me in. I fell to the ground and the guard left with a smirk on his face.

"Dawn, are you okay? What happened?" asked Hilary.

I was looking down with my face covered by my hair so the others wouldn't see and I just stayed by the corner of the cell hugging my knees in close to my chest.

"Dawn, don't hide away like that. What did they do to you?" asked Kai as he came over to the bars nearest my cell.

I looked up slightly, but my hair still covered my face. I could just about see Kai and the look of concern on his face through my thick hair.

"Dawn, please don't hide it away." Kai pleaded and the others sort of looked over best they could.

I moved my hair aside and the blue triangles on my cheeks stuck out obviously to anyone who saw me. Kai gasped in shock and the guys all said "What?!" quite loudly.

"I can't believe they did that to her." said Kai and clenched his fists in anger.

"What, Kai?" Tyson demanded to know.

"They marked her...like they did to me years ago." Kai answered.

"That is horrible." said Hilary in shock.

"Poor Dawn." said Daichi in fear.

"Those freaks. They're going to pay." said Tyson.

"Are you okay, Kai?" asked Ray.

"What do you think, Ray?! I never wanted what happened to me to happen to anyone else." he answered and slammed his fists against the wall.

Ray just nodded and backed off.

"_I am so sorry, Dawn. I'm so sorry._" Kai said to himself and let tears fall down his cheeks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over in one of the BBA offices, Mr. Dickinson had been working on how to find the Bladebreakers plus he had been contacted about a missing person's ad concerning a young girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, last heard to have been with the Bladebreakers.

"Oh, this is beyond bad. I must find them. What would I do without them? They've become such good friends." he said out loud to himself and he looked at a picture taken from the World Championships when the Bladebreakers won.

"Kai, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kenny and your friends: Hilary and Daichi. Where are you and is this lost girl with you?" he asked the picture.

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts and he turned. "Come in."

The door opened and four boys stood there. A tall, sandy blonde haired teen, a slightly shorter grey haired teen, an average height red haired teen and a short indigo haired teen.

"Welcome Blitzkrieg Boys. Glad you could come at such short notice." said the man.

The boys entered and sat down.

"So, any news on the missing Bladebreakers?" asked the red haired teen.

"I'm afraid not, Tala. That's why I've called your team in, hoping you'll be able to help give us some headway on finding them." answered Mr. Dickinson.

"Well, it's a long shot, but have you tried the old Biovolt abbey?" asked the grey haired teen.

"We had guards search the area, but the only thing that caught their eye was a flash of red light." said Mr. Dickinson.

"Hey, Bryan, that could have been Dranzer right?" asked the short teen with indigo hair.

"It could have been, but don't jump to conclusions like that, Ian." answered the grey haired teen, who was obviously Bryan.

"It might have just been a trick, like the sun's light at sunset or something." said the sandy blonde haired teen.

"Oh, for crying out loud, Spencer, a trick pulled by the sun's light. The sun is yellow." said Ian and the others all stared at him.

"You're an idiot, Ian. Yes, it shines yellow, but at sunset, it can have a red glow or are you too blind to notice that?" asked Tala.

Ian just frowned, but silenced as the others shook their heads and turned back to Mr. Dickinson.

"Okay, boys. You can search the abbey if you wish, but be careful." the old man said.

"Myself and Bryan will search the old dungeons. Spencer and Ian can search elsewhere, but be careful guys." said Tala.

"Yeah of course, Tala." said Spencer.

"Careful is my middle name, Captain..." started Ian then he turned around and tripped over the carpet and stumbled into the wall, making all the guys laugh.

"Then you better change your middle name to Stupidity or Imbecile." said Bryan and Ian just frowned.

"It's nice to know you guys have found fun, so good luck to you in your searches." said Mr. Dickinson.

"Thank you, sir." said Tala and he left the room with his team following.

Once they got outside, they looked in the direction of the abbey, all sighed and headed for it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the abbey, in Voltaire's office, the man himself was trying to make a new plan, and Boris wasn't helping much.

"We tried our ultimate plan, Voltaire. We can't do anything else." he said.

"Stop giving up, you fool. I never should have wasted money on Black Drazier, it's now all gone and nothing came of it...except a traumatized teenager, which is just perfect." Voltaire said with a little sarcasm.

"But Voltaire, we can still make use of Dranzer and the other Bladebreaker bit beasts." said Boris.

"Maybe, but how? All our tests were based around what that brat would do with Black Drazier." said Voltaire angrily.

"We could end her life if she's not useful anymore. Plus, it'd be less of a distraction for Kai. He seems to have grown fond of her." said Boris with an evil smirk.

"Yes we could do that. Giving my grandson a little extra heartbreak will make the small emotions he still has fade away and then he'll belong to me truly." said Voltaire and he also smirked.

"Shall I bring them both to this office, sir?" asked Boris.

"Yes, go get them." Voltaire answered and Boris left the office.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not far from the dungeons, Tala and Bryan were running trying to get there as quick as they could.

"We have to be careful, Bryan." said Tala then he dived round a corner.

"I know, dude, but this place was never a picnic to get around." said Bryan as he panted heavily from all the running.

Suddenly an alarm blared.

"_Ian__._" they both thought with a growl.

They heard fast footsteps and a guard found them.

"Intruders on level..." started the guard, but Bryan elbowed him down.

"Tala, you idiot, move!" shouted Bryan and nudged Tala then they both continued on their way down.

They reached the dungeons and entered.

"Kai?" asked Tala.

The other Bladebreakers turned to the doors and smiles lit up on their faces.

"Tala! I never thought I'd be glad to see you." said Daichi excitedly.

Tala smirked a little.

"You guys okay?" he asked as he broke their cell locks apart.

"We're fine." answered Tyson as he got to his feet properly.

"Where's Kai?" asked Bryan.

"Someone say my name?" asked Kai making Tala and Bryan turn around.

"Thank god, you're okay." said Tala.

"I could be better." said Kai.

"Oh my god. What the hell did you do to your leg?" asked Bryan.

"What the hell did I...? I didn't do anything to it. I was attacked in battle, but I can explain that later." said Kai as Bryan broke open his cell.

Once he was out, he came to my cell door and opened it. Tala and Bryan stared as I looked up at Kai entering.

"We're getting out of here, Dawn." said Kai as he pulled me to my feet a little unsteadily.

"Need some help, pal?" asked Tala and he took hold of one of my arms as Bryan helped Kai with his bad leg.

"We better get out of here." said Bryan.

"Forget it, boys. Drop them and you can go freely, but if not, you'll have to pay with them." said a voice and we all turned to see Boris.

Tala and Bryan frowned, but couldn't do much since Tala was holding me up and Bryan was holding Kai up.

"I'll handle this. Let it rip!!" said Tyson.

His white blade spun circles around Boris and Dragoon appeared with a massive twister.

"Whoa, glad Tyson doesn't want to do that to me." said Daichi quietly.

Soon, the twister died down and Boris was gone.

"What exactly did you do to him?" asked Tala curiously.

"Um, let's just say he got blown away since I don't really know." said Tyson and Tala rolled his eyes.

The guys headed out, a little slowly since they were helping me and Kai, then we reached the main courtyard where we caught up with Ian and Spencer.

"Hey, guys. No sign of Voltaire?" asked Tala.

"No, why? Did you see Boris then?" asked Spencer.

"Yeah, the one with gas blew him away." said Bryan, making Ian raise an eyebrow. "Shrimp, Tyson killed Boris okay?" and Ian nodded in understanding.

They heard a van drive up, it was a BBA van and Mr. Dickinson emerged.

"Well done, Blitzkrieg Boys. You got them free." he said.

"We did a good job, sir. Boris is gone for good, but no sign of Voltaire." said Tala.

"Forget about him, we'll get Kai and...wait, what's her name?" asked Mr. Dickinson.

"Her name is Dawn and she's been through a lot." said Kai.

"Okay. We'll get you and Dawn treated then worry about Voltaire." said Mr. Dickinson.

I lifted my head slightly and spoke for the first time in ages.

"Do my family know anything about this, sir?" I asked.

Everyone turned to me. Tala and his team properly noticed my markings then and they all gasped. Mr. Dickinson did too and he was shocked.

"No, they don't, but we'll contact them soon." he answered.

I nodded and looked towards Tala who was still staring. Bryan, Spencer and Ian had stopped a second ago.

"What are you looking at? Wait, are you Tala Valkov?" I asked him.

"Yeah I am and I just can't believe that Voltaire did that to you." he answered and pointed towards my triangles.

"Tala, shut up will you? She doesn't want to talk about them." said Kai and he raised a fist at Tala.

"Like you could hit me in your condition, but I will be quiet." said Tala.

We then all left the abbey for the hospital.

"_I wonder if Kai loves me like I love him...and I wonder...will we see Voltaire again?_" I asked myself as we entered the hospital.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on, at Tala's base, I had been given a room on my own and I was sitting in it staring into the mirror. My reflection stared back with fear and sadness. I raised a hand and lightly touched one of the triangles on my cheeks and I winced.

"It's going to hurt for a bit." said a voice.

I turned in surprise. I hadn't heard the door open. It was Kai with his arms crossed against the wall.

"I can handle the pain. It's the fact they will never go away." I said with a sad sigh.

Kai walked over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"It'd be better to not keep looking at them in that mirror. Come over here." he said and guided me up and towards the bed and we sat down together, next to each other.

"I'm sorry for..." I said and my gaze fell to Kai's, now bandaged, leg.

Kai noticed and looked down as well.

"It's okay, it doesn't hurt too bad and it wasn't your fault." he said and also took a quick glance to his arm which had a bandage too.

"Either way, I was involved and I'm really sorry." I said and let a tear fall.

Kai lifted my chin with his hand gently and his violet eyes met my blue eyes.

"It's okay, I'm sorry I didn't stop it from happening to you." he said. "I didn't save the girl I love..." he added quietly, but I heard.

"What was that, Kai?" I asked.

"Hm...oh. Nothing." he said nervously and turned away.

"You love me? Well, then it can't hurt to say that I love you too." I said and he looked back towards me with a small smirk.

He put his arm around me and pulled me close to him then I wrapped my arms around his neck and we shared a kiss at last.


	10. The Last Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way, the only character I own is myself and anything else I use in this story is purely coincidental.

Chapter 10: The Last Trouble

The next morning and I awoke with an arm round me. It surprised me because I had momentarily forgot last night's event. My sudden movement in surprise had awoken Kai and he slowly got up rubbing his eyes.

"Morning, Dawn. Good sleep?" he asked with a smile.

I rolled over and sat up facing him, also smiling.

"Yes, you?" I asked.

He nodded and swung himself off the bed and got dressed. I also got dressed and ready then we went down to breakfast.

When we entered the kitchen, Tala looked up and smirked.

"What Valkov?" asked Kai, slightly annoyed by Tala's smirk.

"You two. You spent the night together. Don't think I didn't notice you not going to your room, Kai." said Tala and took a bite of toast.

I blushed and Kai frowned.

"Immaturity does you no favours, does it?" asked Kai and Tala frowned, then Bryan entered.

"Hey, what have we got here?" asked Bryan and gave me a suggestive smile. Kai growled and Bryan laughed. "Oh my...a jealous Hiwatari."

"Am I surrounded by idiots?" asked Kai.

"Probably." said Ian also entering, grabbing some toast and leaving.

Kai shook his head and finished his toast, then left the kitchen. I stayed, since I was a slower eater than Kai and I faced Tala after a while.

"So, you're Kai's new girlfriend...I mean first girlfriend." he said.

I choked slightly on the last piece of toast and Tala laughed.

"Well, I don't know." I answered after swallowing properly.

"You don't know? Heck you slept with the guy, you must have some inkling after that." he said.

I frowned and Tala stared, mostly taking in my triangles still.

"You actually look quite pretty with them, no offence meant." he said.

I looked straight into his icy blue eyes and he could tell I hated him for saying that so he got up and left the room to join the others.

I left also after a while, and I went outside in the sun. I heard a beyblade sound and followed it to find Kai training.

"You okay, Kai?" I asked.

"Fine, why do you ask?" he asked.

"Because I care about you, Kai. Like you care about me, or was last night a one off?" I asked.

"We didn't do anything, Dawn. I was just keeping an eye on you. It was too soon to sleep with you really." he admitted as he caught his blade.

"Yeah it was, but it was nice and made me feel better. I love you, Kai." I said and I blushed.

He turned to me and his gaze hit my triangles and he couldn't look so he turned away. I let my small smile drop and could feel tears swelling in my eyes once again, like the night before.

"I thought I had found what I had always hoped for...well, Kai...have I?" I asked.

"I don't know yet, Dawn. It happened too fast and it could have been out of guilt that I kissed you." he said with a low growl.

I let my tears fall and ran away. Kai watched me go, then hn'd and went back to training.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the base, Tala was talking to Ian, Spencer and Bryan. The Bladebreakers, minus Kai, had gone back home after all this mess.

"Why would he sleep with her if not going out with her, Tala? You missed waking up this morning, didn't you? You just got straight out of bed." said Bryan.

"Out of guilt that he couldn't help her in the abbey." said Tala.

Ian laughed.

"What's so funny, shrimp?" asked Tala.

"Kai wouldn't sleep with someone out of guilt. He loves her, but can't admit it because of his strong reputation." said Ian.

Bryan's eyes flashed as he realised the shrimp could be right.

"He has a point for once. Reputation can prevent a lot of things. Remember you and that French princess, Tala?" asked Bryan.

"French princess?! That must be from your horror book, because I've never met a French person since that Oliver kid." said Tala and Bryan said "Oh yeah." and chuckled.

"Anyway, maybe she feels horrible due to those triangles on her face." said Spencer.

"I wouldn't be surprised." said Bryan.

"As long as she's okay. I mean, Voltaire is still out there." said Ian.

Just then Kai entered.

"So, where is she, Kai?" asked Tala.

"Oh, she ran away. I thought she'd have come back here." said Kai and the worry in his voice was noticeable.

"We haven't seen her since breakfast, Kai." said Bryan.

Kai's expression turned to fear and he headed back outside and looked down at his blade's bit piece.

"Find her, Dranzer. Please." he begged his bit beast.

Dranzer glowed and Kai followed the signal best he could.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over a fair distance away, I was running and crying. I hated Tala for his comment about my triangles and I hated Kai for not admitting his feelings to me.

"Oh Kai, I love you...why did you say what you did?" I asked out loud.

I kept running and finally stopped by a tree in an alcove. I stood against it kicking my foot against the hard ground with tears falling. I lightly touched my triangles again and felt my tears thicken.

"Dawn, you're all alone. Since you're Biovolt's property, why don't you come back with me? I'm sure I can fit you up with some finishing touches." said a voice and I turned to see Voltaire.

"Back off, Voltaire. You've done enough." I said in fear.

Voltaire grabbed my wrist when he heard a voice yell.

"Get off of her right now!"

We turned to see Kai. My eyes lit up and I smiled.

"Grandson, you want to join your girlfriend? Well, that's fine. But this just means my plan comes true sooner than planned." he said chuckling evilly.

He held me in front of him and held a knife to my throat.

"No, let her go!" said Kai and he got his launcher out.

"You just try, grandson. The last thing you'll see is her blood splattering all over the floor." said Voltaire and Kai lowered the launcher.

"Kai, please help me." I pleaded and he stood there stuck for ideas.

"Hahahahahaha." laughed Voltaire evilly. "He can't help, he's a little weakling with too many emotions."

Kai's eyes flashed and he was about to release Dranzer when a shout interrupted him.

"Wolborg, Novae Rog!"

"What? Tala Valkov? What are you doing here?" asked Voltaire as he faced his ex-top student of the abbey.

"To stop you and save Dawn. Get Dranzer out, Kai." said Tala.

Kai released Dranzer and his blue blade followed Tala's grey blade into an attack pattern.

"You two fools are going to kill her." said Voltaire.

Tala turned to Kai and nodded. Kai nodded back, but a little unsure.

"Blazing Gig Tempest!" shouted Kai.

His blade lit up and a fireball headed for me and Voltaire. At the last minute, Wolborg created an ice shield to surround me and protect me best he could while Voltaire burnt away.

"Oh my..." started Tala and fell to one knee. "Holding back your power is like..." and he panted heavily.

Kai came over to me and lifted me up. I was almost out, but perfectly fine, not a mark thanks to Tala.

"Dawn, I'm sorry. I really do love you so much." he said and I saw tears form in his eyes.

"It's okay Kai...I love you too." I said and we kissed.

Tala got up and smiled.

"When's the wedding?" he asked with a chuckle.

Me and Kai both smiled and blushed slightly. With Voltaire and Boris dead, we looked forward to a happy future together.

"Oh, and Dawn. Since I now get my freaky grandfather's money, how about I use some of it to remove those?" he asked, referring to my triangles.

"That's what I call an engagement gift and I bet it means more to her than a ring." said Tala, who listened in.

"Oh, Kai. That would be wonderful." I said and he smirked, then we kissed again.

Eventually, my triangles were removed and me and Kai got married, lived a beautiful life and had a daughter we called Katrina: The Perfect Ending


End file.
